A Simple Favor
by courtneywoods
Summary: With Snow and Charming's anniversary coming up, Emma decides to host a party for them. But when she quickly realizes she has no clue how to plan a party, she seeks help from an unexpected source – Regina Mills.


When Emma's name illuminated Regina's phone screen, she frowned. It wasn't a rare occurrence for someone to disturb her during the workday, but it still infuriated her to no end.

She sighed and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Miss Swan. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"I need your help."

Regina's frustration vanished and quickly turned to concern as she heard the frantic tone vibrating through the speaker.

"My help?" She paused, biting at her bottom lip. She picked up a nearby pen and began fidgeting unconsciously, spinning it between her fingers. "What could you possibly need _my_ help with?"

Suddenly, thoughts consumed her as she imagined endless new possibilities of dangerous threats entering Storybrooke.

"Oh god, is Henry alright?" Her voice flooded with panic.

"Henry's fine. Nobody is in danger for once," Emma laughed, breaking the tension she could feel humming off of Regina through the phone. "It's nothing urgent. I just—"

Emma's words cut off so quickly, Regina glanced down at the screen to check if the call had dropped.

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry, I'm just realizing I've interrupted you at work. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Would you stop rambling and just tell me what you need?" Now that she knew Henry was safe, she was growing impatient.

"I need your… expertise."

Regina smirked. "My expertise?" Her voice sounded smug as she continued. "You'll have to be more specific, dear. I'm good at many things. I'm afraid that doesn't help narrow it down."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Would you mind if I came over after work? Henry mentioned he's sleeping at a friend's house tonight and I need help. It's stupid, but I wasn't sure who to ask."

"Are you going to tell me what you need, or do you intend to waste my entire afternoon on the phone, Miss Swan?"

Emma groaned. "I need help… planning something. I can explain it in person. So, can I come over?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. Emma sounded like a teenager asking for permission to go to a party at a friend's house with her rambling and eager questions.

Toying with Emma now, Regina laughed. "I _suppose_ that could work for me. 6:00?"

"That's perfect. I'll let you get back to work."

"See you tonight."

Regina tapped the screen and set her phone down. Staring at the device lying flat on her desk, she tried to piece together what Emma Swan could possibly need her help with.

* * *

When Regina walked into her home, she quickly hung her coat. She paced the foyer briefly before rushing toward the kitchen to tidy up an already-clean house. After vacuuming the living room and placing an extra throw blanket on the sofa, she checked the time on her wrist. With 12 minutes until Emma was due, she wandered up the long staircase and into her en-suite bathroom.

She leaned forward toward the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her and she frowned. Instinctively, she ran her hands through her hair then grabbed her perfume off of its tray. With one spritz on her wrist, she dabbed a bit of the fragrance on her pulse points on her neck.

Regina took one last glance in the mirror and decided she was ready. Then, almost without thought, she picked up her lipstick.

* * *

Emma neglected the doorbell and opted to knock on the front door instead.

As the echoing of footsteps grew louder, she tugged at her jacket sleeve and rocked back onto her heels. The door swung open and Emma nearly gasped as she took in the sight of dark hair that fell just above Regina's exposed collarbones and a dark gaze that looked sultry and inviting.

"Come on in," Regina gestured as she shut the door behind them.

"You look… nice," Emma observed. Subtlety wasn't an option as her eyes drank in Regina's curves through her dress. "What's the occasion?"

Rolling her eyes quickly, Regina huffed. "I came from work, Miss Swan." Her voice sounded irritated, but the smirk on her face nearly gave her away. "_Some_ of us put in an effort to look nice at the office."

Emma peered down at her own attire, taking in the way her jeans, boots, sweater, and leather jacket contrasted with Regina's black fitted dress and exposed tan legs. She wasn't surprised Regina's heels were still on.

"Right," Emma said flatly, not taking offense by Regina's sarcastic remark.

Sure, Regina always made her best effort to look nice. But she was certain it was nearly impossible for a woman's lipstick to stay on all day without budging an inch.

"I'm pouring myself a glass of wine. Would you like one as well?"

Emma nodded as she shoved her hands in the shallow front pockets of her denim jeans. She watched as Regina disappeared into the kitchen.

Regina returned in record time, as if the glasses and wine were already on the counter and ready to be served. She walked in the direction of the living room carrying the two wide-brimmed glasses of Cabernet.

Handing one of the glasses to Emma, Regina ushered her toward the sofa before sitting down for herself. As she made herself comfortable, Emma suddenly felt a foreign feeling nearly knocking her over at the rare sight unfolding in front of her: Regina Mills in her natural habitat. She only made it worse when she kicked off her stilettos and slid them aside gently with the outside of her foot.

Sure, Emma had been inside Regina's home on numerous occasions, but she couldn't remember witnessing Regina looking so at ease in her surroundings. Without her heels and towering posture, she looked smaller and almost gentler.

Regina took a long sip of her wine. "Are you going to join me and tell me why you're here and what you couldn't tell me over the phone, or do you want me to start guessing?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma stuttered as she sat down on the sofa, suddenly doubting if coming here was the best idea. "Well," she began. "My parents' anniversary is coming up. I sort of– I wanted to throw them a surprise party."

Regina turned her body so it was angled toward Emma. She raised one amused eyebrow.

"And remind me why this concerns me?"

Emma shrugged and took a large gulp from her wine glass. "I sort of… I've never planned a party before. And I just. I wanted to—"

Regina remained silent, partially amused at Emma's babbling.

"—It's their 30th anniversary. They deserve a party that..."

"They deserve a party that rivals one they'd hold in their castle in the Enchanted Forest," Regina interrupted, finishing a stuttering Emma's sentence.

Emma nodded quickly. "Yes. But I'm not exactly an expert on parties, let alone ones suited for royalty."

Regina laughed at this. "You came all the way over here to ask me to help plan your parents' party with you? Emma, it's really not that difficult a task."

"Do I seem like the type of person who has ever planned a party before?" Emma cocked her head, and she looked like herself again.

The way Emma slipped back into her own skin so quickly made Regina smile. As enjoyable as it was for her to watch Emma nervously stutter as she searched for a way to ask for Regina's help, she secretly admired the confidence Emma Swan always carried.

"Fair point," Regina teased. "But you're asking _me_ for help? The person who spent well over a decade doing everything in her power to get revenge and make Snow White miserable?"

Emma nodded.

"There are dozens of people in this town willing to drop everything to help the darling savior and to contribute to a party in honor of their _precious_ Snow and Prince Charming." She rolled her eyes as she finished her sentence, then reached to take another sip of her wine.

"Yes," Emma said simply and smiled before mirroring Regina's actions and taking a sip.

"Why me?" Regina's voice softened, genuinely confused why Emma went to her. "Why ask the one person in this town who hates you for help?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"Emma. This is my house."

"You know what I meant. You're sitting beside me, offering me wine. Listening. Willing to help."

Before Regina could reply with any snark, Emma continued.

"Besides, you've never hated me." She sipped her wine, but her gaze remained locked on Regina's dark eyes.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself, Miss Swan."

"I am." Emma's smile curled across her lips, softening her entire face as her green eyes glistened. Regina felt her stomach muscles tighten as something inside her fluttered in response.

"I won't confirm nor deny these allegations." Regina's tone was playful, as was her smirk. "But really, Emma. Why me?"

"Well, I planned to ask Ruby. But she'd turn it into some crazy bachelorette-type event and my parents don't exactly seem like the clubbing type. I'm willing to bet my mom gets drunk after two shots of liquor."

"I'm willing to side with you on that wager," Regina laughed as her fingertips wound around the stem of her glass, tracing its length up and down as she kept her eyes on Emma.

"I don't know. You just seemed like the perfect person to help, so I picked up the phone without giving it much thought."

"I suppose I do have the expertise from my fair share of royal gatherings. But I can't guarantee I know how to get people to show up. If they hear I had any stake in the planning of this event, they'd surely run for the hills."

"You underestimate your own town, Madam Mayor." Emma took another sip of wine. "They'll come. Besides, like you said, everyone worships my parents."

"Don't I know it," Regina said flatly. She stood quickly, grabbing a notebook off of the end table and a nearby pen. Flipping open to a blank page, she frowned and grabbed something else off of the table.

Regina took another sip of wine before putting on her glasses and looking down at the page. She was well aware of the woman beside her whose gaze was threatening to burn a hole in her head.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Only for reading," Regina answered without looking up. She could still feel Emma's gaze fixed on her.

Emma stayed silent.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"They look nice."

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help the slight warmth spreading across her cheeks.

"Right. Well, let's begin with the venue." She quickly changed the topic. "I do hope you have somewhere a bit more elegant than Granny's in mind?"

"That banquet hall off Main Street. I got their number," Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and rummaged for what she was looking for.

"See, Miss Swan," Regina turned to her and smiled. "You know more about planning than you thought."

Emma wasn't sure why, but she felt like a child who had just been told she'd received a gold star on her spelling assignment. She beamed with pride and gave Regina a small nod.

"Have you put any thought into the menu?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Regina dropped her pen and looked at Emma.

"What do you think... you can just order a few pizza pies and call it a day?"

"Hey! So much for the compliments," Emma frowned. "I was actually thinking more of a buffet. But now that you mention it, a few pizzas would be perfectly fine by me."

"Well then it's a good thing you've come to me for help." She was already scribbling down a list of menu options in her notebook and Emma frowned.

"I can't even pronounce half of these things."

Regina ignored her as she then began to list drink and wine pairings to accompany each dish.

"Hey, speaking of pizza, did you eat dinner?"

"No, but I can make us something if you'd like. I have a recipe in mind that would pair well with—"

"Why does everything have to _pair_? And no, that's not necessary. Thank you, though. Would you be opposed to ordering a pizza?"

Regina glared at her automatically, although the thought of not having to cook for one night did sound appealing.

"I suppose we could do that." She picked up her phone and began to search for the number.

"Extra cheese?" Emma suggested with eyes that rivaled a puppy dog's while begging for scraps.

"Absolutely not. It's bad enough you're forcing me to eat all this grease, let's not add any more on top of it."

Emma sighed in defeat and collapsed backward on the couch, finishing her glass of wine as she watched Regina with the phone to her ear.

"Hello. Yes, one large cheese pie to 108 Mifflin Street." Regina began to doodle intricate lines on the edges of the notebook as she gave the order and Emma smiled at the sight. "Extra cheese," she added quietly before hanging up.

Emma knew better than to comment on her victory, but the smile on her face spoke volumes. She stood to grab the bottle of wine, refilling both of their glasses.

"So, what were you thinking for attire?" Regina asked as they leaned back into the couch. Emma wasn't sure if she had imagined it or if Regina had moved a few inches closer.

"Attire? You mean what do I want people to wear? You really _tell_ people that?"

Regina laughed. "Not exactly, no. You just set a general guideline. I suppose this isn't a black-tie affair. Let's go with cocktail." She jotted down a note on the paper and doodled a small star beside it in the margins.

"Right. Cocktail attire."

The crease between Emma's brow spoke volumes to her level of confusion and Regina answered the question she didn't have to speak out loud.

"It means you'll have to leave behind the tacky red leather jacket for one night. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Be careful, Regina, or I'll show up in a red leather dress instead."

Leaning over to top off her glass once more, Regina muttered to herself, "Now _that_ I would like to see."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, dear." Regina brought the wine to her lips that were now tinted a warm burgundy thanks to the tannins in the wine.

Emma knew it wasn't nothing, but another thought had struck her. "Now that we've ironed all the details out, do you want to play a game while we wait for the pizza to arrive?"

"You think we've ironed out all the details? What about color palettes, table linens, music, cutlery, seating selections, desserts—"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Emma raised her hand in defense.

"If you want something done halfheartedly, you should've asked someone else for help."

Emma stayed silent, still not regretting her decision, despite the look of annoyance she had plastered onto her face. But the lack of food and the few glasses of wine were already beginning to get to her head as she felt a slight buzz overcoming her.

"What is your mother's favorite song?"

"How would I know that?"

Regina rolled her eyes and wrote something down that Emma couldn't see.

"This is way too much planning."

Before Regina could argue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll grab it!"

Emma returned with the pizza in one hand and another bottle of wine in the other. She placed the box down on the coffee table and immediately opened the lid before collapsing backward onto the couch.

"Ah, ah. Don't you need a plate?"

Emma looked at Regina and shook her head. "Clearly you've been eating pizza all wrong, Regina."

"I didn't realize there was a proper way of consuming greasy cheese."

"You always eat it directly out of the box."

Regina huffed. "If you get any grease on my sofa, I will not hesitate to throw a fireball at you. Are we clear?"

"Relax. It'll be fine." Emma brushed her off quickly but grabbed a napkin and placed it underneath the pizza slice in her hand.

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Better."

Grabbing a slice for herself, Regina smoothed down the dress that was hugging her thighs before collapsing onto the carpeted floor.

"What are you doing?" Emma watched curiously as Regina took a bite of her pizza. She looked different like this — curled up on the floor with her bare legs and feet tucked underneath her as she took another small bite of the gooey pizza.

"Eating my slice without risking ruining my upholstery."

"Regina Mills. Mayor of Storybrooke. Reformed Evil Queen. Sitting on the floor in a dress, barefoot, with pizza in her hand and grease on her lips."

"I'm full of surprises," Regina teased. She grabbed her wine off of the coffee table and took a long sip as she raised an eyebrow at an awestruck Emma Swan.

"I love surprises," Emma said with a smirk as she grabbed a second slice and joined Regina on the floor.

"Well, let's hope your parents feel the same way." It was a low blow, but an unintentional one. What was meant to sound lighthearted came out sarcastic and desperate to steer the conversation back from any stray chatter.

"Right," Emma said, sounding disappointed. "We should get back to planning."

"Ah, yes." She grabbed her notebook and pen, as well as another slice of pizza. "Seating chart."

"Regina. We do not need a seating chart – that's way too much."

"I'm certainly not risking being stuck at a table surrounded by dwarves. So, unless you want to take _your_ chances, I'm arranging a seating chart."

Emma groaned, but grabbed the notebook and pen from Regina and began to draw. "Fine, but you'll be sitting at my table." She scribbled Regina's name down next to her own.

Regina blinked. "At your table? With your parents? Emma, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes." She sounded so certain of herself that Regina felt her stomach do that fluttering thing once again. "You and Henry. It's a perfect idea and it makes sense. You're family, too, whether you like it or not."

For a moment, Regina averted her gaze, unsure what she was feeling.

"If you hate the idea that much, we can find another table nearby..."

Regina shook her head and swallowed the rest of the contents in her wine glass, wondering why she had suggested a seating chart in the first place. "No, that will be fine. As long as you don't think your parents will mind sharing a table with the person they hate most."

"They don't hate you, Regina. They never have."

When Regina stayed quiet, Emma realized she had pushed too much. Regina Mills wasn't the type of woman to lack a snarky remark or witty banter, so her silence spoke volumes and Emma knew that hearing those words meant more to her than she'd ever admit.

Changing the subject, Emma placed a hand on Regina's arm and slid closer. "Hey, do you like surprises?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Why not? They're exciting and fun!"

Regina grimaced. "I'm too much of a control freak to leave anything in anyone else's incapable hands." She laughed, realizing how ridiculous that must sound out loud.

This time, it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "How about as a kid?"

She wasn't sure why she was entertaining Emma's game of twenty questions, but she reluctantly answered.

"I suppose the only surprises I can recall were in the form of my mother trying to enforce a new rule or power over me, or a surprise that would push me into doing something I didn't want to do."

Emma's hand instinctively sought out Regina's. She rested it gently on top of hers, attempting to show that she was listening and supporting her without overstepping.

"I understand. I mean... most of my surprises growing up involved being told I was moving to a new house once again."

"House?" Regina questioned her choice of words.

Emma nodded and her voice softened. "There's a big difference between a house and home, Regina."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"

"It's okay. I'm happy with the way my life turned out, despite what I've endured… I've finally found my home."

At this, Regina smiled. "That's a good way of looking at things."

Emma simply nodded and when she realized her hand was still on top of Regina's, she pulled it away slowly to finish the last of her wine.

Standing up, Emma closed the now-empty pizza box. "Right, so you'll call the caterer in the morning with the menu and I'll confirm the headcount with the venue once I mail out the invitations?"

"That sounds like a good plan. See, you're getting the hang of this."

Emma began to reach for her jacket when Regina stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home?" Emma's puzzled look would've made Regina smile in admiration if she weren't busy looking irritated.

"Absolutely not, you've had too much to drink to drive home now."

"Regina, we had a bottle and a half of wine. But if you're really that against it, I can easily walk back. It's no big deal."

"Perhaps I'd agree to that if you wore a more sensible coat," Regina laughed.

"It's fine, really."

"Don't be an idiot, it's freezing. Either stay and sober up or spend the night. You're more than welcome to stay in the guest bedroom or in Henry's room if you'd prefer since he's out."

Emma shifted her weight back and forth. "Really, I don't want to be a burden. Regina, it's okay."

"Miss Swan, let me make myself clear." Her frenzied tone managed to remain commanding and regal. "I am not letting you walk home and you are _not_ getting behind the wheel right now."

"Fine, I'll stay," Emma said in defeat, tugging her boots off her feet. "Stop yelling at me."

"Good."

"But that means we'll just need to drink more." She decided as she wandered through Regina's hallway without preamble and into the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine. Plopping back down on the floor, she uncorked it and poured the crimson liquid into both of their glasses.

"Well, if we're turning this into a proper evening in, we may as well do this right." Regina lifted her hand and with the flick of her wrist, she ignited the flame in her fireplace and inched closer to it.

Emma smiled, shrugging off a layer of clothing that was no longer necessary with the heat radiating off of the fire. She could've sworn she saw Regina biting her lip and watching her as she peeled off her sweater. She sat in her white tank top and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We should play a game. Never have I ever?" Emma suggested.

The look Regina shot her screamed 'don't be ridiculous,' but she found herself opening her mouth to ask, "Do I even want to know what that means?"

Emma laughed as she inched closer to Regina again, suddenly feeling grateful Regina didn't allow her to drive as a wave of dizziness and something else entirely had hit her.

"It's simple. You say something – anything, really. And anyone who has done that thing takes a sip of their drink. It's easy. I'll go first."

She paused, studying Regina's eyes that looked dilated and intoxicating all at once.

"Never have I ever cursed an entire realm."

Regina squinted, her eyes enraged as if someone set a fire behind them.

"You've done it, so you have to drink, Your Majesty." Emma's words came out slightly slurred as she giggled at the formal title.

Regina found herself laughing, recognizing the idiocy of this ridiculous game.

"Technically, the _entire_ realm wasn't cursed. Only a portion of it."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just take a sip, Regina."

With one hand raised up in defense, Regina brought the glass to her lips and indulged in the game.

"Never have I ever worn red pleather."

With another laugh, Emma took a sip. "That was a cheap shot."

"And yours wasn't?" Regina challenged.

"Fair. Okay, let's see. Never have I ever slept with a woman."

Regina blinked only once and then smirked as she brought her wine glass up to her lips once more at the same time as Emma.

Emma was only half way through her sip when her eyes flickered up and she saw Regina through her thick lashes. When she realized Regina was drinking, her eyes went wide. She nearly dropped her glass but caught it between her fingers before it could spill onto the carpet.

"What? When? _Who_?"

"I don't believe the rules of the game mentioned anything about follow-up questions for clarification, dear," she said with the most amused smirk Emma had ever seen.

"Regina!"

"I don't kiss and tell, Miss Swan. Nor do you see me asking you questions regarding your sexual relations."

"But–" Emma began to protest but realized it wouldn't do her much good at all. "Fine, your turn."

"Never have I ever been ice skating," Regina said, unsure why that had crossed her mind.

Emma took a sip. "I could take you sometime! I think you'd be good at it."

Regina ignored her, mildly excited to continue this game. "You're turn, Emma."

"Hm. Never have I ever owned a pet."

Regina realized Emma was aware she had horses when she was younger. This was just a cheap shot to get Regina to drink another sip and she laughed.

"We're not making very exciting confessions," Emma exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're looking for a _confession_?" Regina laughed.

A drunk Emma nodded and smiled.

"Never have I ever wished I could take back a mistake I had made," Regina admitted, already bringing her glass to her lips and taking numerous long gulps until the glass was nearly empty.

Emma laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The point of the game is to get interesting confessions out of _the other person._ Not to expose _yourself_."

"Oh." She frowned. "Right."

"Do you really wish you could take back your mistakes?" Emma asked.

"Of course I do. I have to live with the consequences of my actions, and I realize that now. But I've hurt so many people... I've hurt you. I would do anything to take it back."

Emma frowned. "Regina, I already told you that I'm happy with the way my life turned out. Yes, you were a contributing factor to my time spent alone as a child, being bounced between foster families. But my parents chose to give me up and put their faith in me that I'd return and break the curse. And you've grown. Everyone sees that. Nobody thinks you're evil anymore."

"They don't?" Regina's eyes were glossy as her lips curled into a soft smile.

"You've done a lot of things in your past, but you're not that person anymore."

Regina stayed quiet, but both women found themselves lost in the other's eyes as a contended moment swept over them.

"Wait, I have a good one. This will show you how you're _supposed_ to play the game."

Regina laughed at Emma's ability to always lighten up the mood.

"Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone in this town."

A simple "ha" escaped Regina's lips before she downed her wine and refilled her glass, her own intoxication fully on display as she smirked devilishly.

Eyes wide, Emma repeated her earlier question. "Who? When? Oh god, you need to tell me who! Unless it's someone I know—" she was rambling, and Regina cut her off.

"Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone in this room."

Regina kept her eyes fixed on Emma as she swallowed a long gulp, giving Emma the answer to her question.

Emma could feel her own heartbeat pounding against her chest and suddenly, it felt like the room was ten degrees warmer. She wasn't sure if it was from the fire, or the heat radiating off of her own body, and Regina only watched her as Emma's gaze became fixed on her deep plum lips.

"I believe it's your turn, dear."

The sound of Regina's voice snapped Emma out of her racing thoughts.

Unable to do much else, Emma grabbed her glass and downed its contents in entirety.

"You haven't even said yours and yet you're already drinking?"

Emma wet her suddenly dry lips.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone in this room." Her usually confident tone had been tainted as her voice wavered for a moment. She averted her gaze, suddenly nervous for how Regina would react to this confession.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma watched Regina to see if she'd drink. But she didn't.

Instead, Regina placed her glass down. She leaned in and grabbed Emma's jaw gently as she captured Emma's mouth with her own. Emma nearly gasped as she felt Regina's lips curl up into a complacent smirk.

The kiss was slow at first, but when Emma felt Regina's tongue graze over her lips, she parted them and granted her entrance as Regina deepened the kiss.

After a few long moments, Regina pulled back.

"Does that answer your question, Miss Swan?"

Emma couldn't think clearly enough to form a sentence. Instead, she nodded before leaning in and seeking out Regina's mouth again. This time, Regina moaned in response.

Pushing her weight on top of Emma, she pushed her backward slowly until Emma's back collided with the plush carpet. Regina's hips ground down onto Emma's core as her hands got lost in a sea of blonde waves.

The feel of Regina's tongue against hers and the sensation of fingertips on her scalp sent a fire through her body before settling in her core as she stifled a moan against Regina's mouth. Needy hands began to explore, gripping and tugging and eager for more.

Their mouths never broke apart for air as the sound of the crackling fire danced around them in tandem with their moans.


End file.
